Ranger's Birthday
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: August 12th the day that will live in the hearts of Babes everywhere...Ranger's Birthday. Happy Birthday Ranger!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

August 12th, a day that will rest in the hearts of Babes all over. Happy Birthday Ranger!

Hey Margaret! I told you something fluffy was coming your way for today... I think it's happy enough!

Ranger's Birthday

Today was Ranger's birthday, and I, Stephanie Plum planned to make it a happy one.

Morelli finally took the hint six months ago, and I know for a fact that Ranger did not resign his contract three days ago. Thank you Tank, for that little tidbit, also for the reason why. He was ready for someday with me.

I had everything planned, right down to the last detail. He wasn't going to know anything, I had Lester, Tank, an Ella all helping me out. This was going to be good.

I just got out of the shower, when I felt a fimilar tingle at the base of my neck. The man of mystery was here, right on time. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my bathroom in just a towel.

"Hey, Ranger. What are you doing here?"

"Babe."

"Seriously, there are more words in the English language than just Babe."

"I wanted to see if you are free for dinner."

"That's funny, because I was just going to call you and ask you the same thing. I have a skip that I need help with, and thought we could talk it over then."

His blank face dropped for one short moment, revealing the surprise on his face. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Sure, Babe. Where do you want to go?"

"Shorty's work for you? I'm not up for anything fancy. I can meet you there at 6."

"See you there. Later Babe."

He made his way put of my apartment, an I grabbed my cell phone.

"Yo!"

"You have a man in black heading your direction," I informed Lester.

"On it." He disconnected. Damn, I really needed to teach them some phone manners.

I finished getting ready quickly, knowing that Tank would be picking me up in Lula's car shortly. No trackers on her car. He was taking me to Newark, to pick up a special package that was arriving at the airport.

We arrived at the terminal and quickly found the diminutive woman, who spoke in rapid fire Spanish.

"Steph, this is Ranger's Abuela Rosa. She says that it is nice to meet you, and she is happy that you are finally going to be part of the family."

"Thank you, tell her I am so happy that she could be here today."

Tank relayed the information, and we made our way to the car. Rosa would be staying in Newark with her son and daughter in law, but they would be picking her up at the party.

She was coming with me to Mary Lou's house to help me make his favorite dessert, coconut caramel flan. Tonight was not going to be a temple day, and I was going to make sure of it.

Just as we finished up my phone rang, it was the batman theme song. That meant only one person...Ranger.

"Yo!" I answered, with a slight giggle.

"Babe, that's my line."

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you have plans for the rest of this weekend?"

"Nope, free all weekend. Why? What do you need?"

"I'll talk to you about it over dinner, but pack some beach clothes in case you decide to come with me."

"Will do."

This time I hung up on him. I counted to three and my phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"You hung up on me."

"I'm sorta busy, plus you do it to me all the time."

"I get it. Later, Babe."

"Bye."

We made our way to Shorty's, it was only 4 pm, but we needed to have the back room set up by 5:45. This might be the day that I break Batman, I'll be there waiting on him! Ha!

At 5:40pm, I made my way to the front of the restaurant to wait for Ranger. I was leaning up against the bar when he walked through the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Did you pack a bag?"

"Yup, but let's go in the back. Shorty said we can eat back there so we can talk in private."

He nodded his head and gestured for me to lead the way. I put a little extra swing in my hips as I walked in front of him. He let out a low growl.

We walked into the back room, an there stood the core team from all three branches of Rangeman, his parents, and his Aubela. Julie couldn't make it due to scheduling conflicts.

Ranger, just stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"Happy birthday, Carlos." I whispered softly into his ear.

"Babe, I hope you call me that from now on."

"Well, a little birdie told me that you no longer have a certain contract. So, I'm hoping this can be the start of our someday."

He swept me up into his arms and kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that would have melted the panties right off of me, if I had bothered to wear any tonight.

He finally stopped once the cat calls became people clearing their throats. He took me and introduced me to his parents, and Shorty served us all our pizza.

A little while later the flan was brought out. We all sang happy birthday as he blew out the single candle in it.

"Don't worry Batman, this is all yours. Ella made a cake for the rest of us. Aubela Rosa and I made this just for you."

"You better be eating some o this with me."

We shared the flan, and once everyone was done, it was time for presents.

Tank gave him a new gun, go figure. Lester gave him a book, that had him being called to the mats on Monday morning. His parents gave him something small, that he wouldn't let anyone see. He just looked at them and smiled.

Soon, everyone began to head out, it was getting late. I grabbed my bag, and Ranger's hand.

"So, where to Carlos?"

"The batcave Babe."

"So, onto forever, hunh?"

That's when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gift from his parents.

"This was my grandmother Santos' ring. My grandfather gave it to her before they left Cuba. Before she passed away, she told my Mama to give it to me when I finally found my soul mate. I found her, Babe. I found you. Will you Marry me?"

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes and replied simply, " Yes."

It may be his birthday, but I got the best gift of all.


End file.
